An awesome world meeting in Tokyo
by Setrixis
Summary: Izaya Orihara, top informant and infamous stomper of cellphones, just happens to get a message from his brother Germany. Wait, his brother Germany? Well, no one ever asked what became of Prussia ...


**A/N:** Hey there! So there is this crazy idea that's been bugging me for the past few days.

And here it is! Hopefully it shall leave me alone from now on!

Gah!

Izaya and Prussia just look so much alike, this just had to happen sooner or later! I know Izaya has no brother, I know he has sisters and I have an explanation for that.

So here is the first(?) crossover between APH and DRRR.

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** So can someone own the idea of an crossover between two things one isn't the owner of ...?

* * *

"I just love humans!", exclaimed Izaya Orihara happily while spinning in his chair.

A cute, fluffy little bird that sat nearby on the table chirped and started spinning itself, which Izaya just laughed at.

"Look at you, beloved Gilbird~" he cooed and patted the feathery thing on its head.

"You're just as awesome as me~"

Completely taken in by his adorable companion, he nearly didn't notice the sms he got.

But he wouldn't be Izaya Orihara if he didn't check his cellphone every thirty seconds; if only to make sure it wasn't being stomped upon.

So of course he noticed the message and so of course the next thing he did was just that; checking the phone.

He expected it to be some sad idiot who wanted information or his help or whatever.

But he was surprised, because it wasn't directed at Orihara Izaya, but someone entirely else.

_"Hallo Preußen,_

_ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass _

_das nächste Gipfeltreffen in Japan stattfindet._

_Da du dich in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr _

_gezeigt hast, haben wir beschlossen, dich _

_zu dem diesjährigen Treffen einzuladen._

_Wenn du mir endlich deine Emailaddresse _

_geben würdest, könnte ich dich auch offiziell _

_einladen. Italien lässt Liebe Grüße ausrichten._

_mfg_

_Bundesrepublik Deutschland."_

"West, huh?", the man murmered, causing his little pet to scoot closer.

"Well, Gilbird.", Izaya, or rather Prussia, said.

"Time to go and show our awesomeness to those losers! They don't get anything done without me!"

He cackled and scooped the chick up, only to seat it on his head.

"Ikebukuro shall wait for a change. This weekend I'm just gonna enjoy myself."

And maniacally laughing, he left his office, his faithful pet sitting on his head and chirping alongside his laughter.

This weekend was gonna be SO fun. For him.

* * *

I know this is actually quite short.

It was just an idea bugging the hell outta me and I figuered, to get rid of it I had to write it down. And upload it, because it just happend to be english.

To translate the message:

"Hello Prussia,

I just wanted to remind you that the next world meeting takes place in Japan.

Seeing as you haven't shown yourself the past years, we decided to invite you this time.

If you would finally give me your email address, I could invite you offically. Italy says hi.

yours truly

Federal Republic of Germany"

It sounds awkward Oo

Ah, whatever ~

I actually HAVE an idea for this story, a bit of plot, a lot of crack and a lot of crazy characters to take part ...

But, alas, I don't think I will write this story. This comment gets longer and longer ...

Reviews please? pwetty pwease?

* * *

**Edit: **

Kyaaah! ///

There are people who actually like this story!

I shall write it for you then ... But please don't be disappointed, because you surely already noticed english isn't my mother tongue.

I'll try my best anyways! And I'll make an effort to actually check the spelling and all those things ...

So if you see any mistakes from now on, tell me please .

By the way, I really don't get along with . I really really don't, so please follow me to DevArt. I'm sorry, but I can't figure it out.

http : // serenabb. deviantart. com /art /Prologue-of-an-awesome-weekend-158972469

Just take out the spaces. And I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
